1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photoelectric conversion devices which convert light energy into electrical energy using a photovoltaic effect of semiconductor and to a structure in which a plurality of photoelectric conversion cells are connected to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a photoelectric conversion device in which a plurality of photoelectric conversion cells formed using a silicon wafer are arranged, photoelectric conversion cells are connected to each other with a strand or a flat wire. That is, an electrode on a light receiving plane which is provided on one surface of a silicon wafer, which is a component of a photoelectric conversion cell, is connected with a wiring component to a rear electrode which is provided on the opposite side of the silicon wafer.
Although a structure in which a plurality of photoelectric conversion cells are connected with a wiring component seems simple, a variety of ways have been devised to prevent deterioration of adhesion or disconnection defect of the wiring member over time. For example, a module is disclosed in which a wiring component is electrically connected to a photoelectric conversion cell body in a part of the module while a wiring component is mechanically connected to the photoelectric conversion cell body with an adhesive in another part of the module (see Patent Document 1). Further, an invention is disclosed in which the shape of a wiring member is devised in order to reduce a warp in the electric conversion cell and further to improve the reliability after connection (see Patent Document 2).